Untitled
by Daggon'dora
Summary: A mysterious stranger has been set free, and sent after the Titans as payment for his freedom He seems to know too much about them to be a regular villian though. Complete
1. Enter Daggon'dora

I don't own or claim to any of the Teen Titans.  
  
And if anyone thinks I do they need to share what they are smoking.  
  
_______________________________  
  
It was dark, but that didn't matter. It was pouring rain, but that didn't  
  
Matter either. What mattered was that he could feel it, could sense the  
  
Darkness and feel the rain flowing over his body. Over his long black hair, down his frame. Clean purifying rain. How  
  
Long had it been since he had seen water, smelled it, felt it, heard the  
  
Pitter-patter. The multi-layered outfit made only of tattered rags began to  
  
Soak through as he sensed visitors. His senses went on alert though he  
  
Seemed not to care about his surroundings. "So you came after all? But,  
  
It's over they are gone. Why are you here? " He scraped the iron nails  
  
On his left hand against the cold wet ground, making sure one final time  
  
That it was all real, that he was really free.  
  
"Contrary to what you may think we do care about you. You are part of us  
  
After all, anyway there is still much for you to do. Here," two objects were  
  
Thrown to the ground a wrist computer and a collar. "Put these on, then you  
  
Will begin. The computer will give you the details. Good luck, and remember  
  
Don't hold back and do not underestimate them." With that the visitors left,  
  
The rain cloaked their departure.  
  
After a few moments of considering the information on the wrist computer  
  
He burst out laughing; the barbed wire sewn through his lips tore  
  
Completely out in several more places bloods flowing freely down his face  
  
With the rain. As if the pain made him conscience of the wires, the few  
  
Loops remaining were ripped out with a thrust of his right hand. Several  
  
Chunks of flesh fell to the ground, the new holes in his lips revealing  
  
Where seven teeth had been torn out and replaced with titanium fangs.  
  
"Take out all my frustration on the Teen Titans huh, I think I can deal with  
  
That." He raised his deformed left hand to his face looking at the iron  
  
Plates that replaced the fingernails, and the teeth marks he had made  
  
When he bit his own thumb off. "They will never forget Daggon'dora. No  
  
Matter how much they pray to." Putting the collar on he turned just as the  
  
Computer on his wrist opened a blue portal. Daggon'dora smiled one more  
  
Time in anticipation as he walked through the time portal.  
  
*********************  
  
Daggon'dora stared up at the T shaped building, wondering in his head what ever happened to classic secret headquarters. Sniffing the air, he surmised that no one was here and hadn't been for hours. With a wave of the deformed hand, the double doors to the tower charged with shadow energy and flew open. As he walked through the opening, they shut behind him, leaving no clue they were ever affected.  
  
Without even looking around he moved strait to Cyborgs room, taking a quick glance he grabbed a pair of wire cutters and snapped the razor wire that ran from his eyebrows to the cheekbones below. Dropping the blood rusted wires on the table Daggon'dora turned and headed to the shower.  
  
Sliding his rags off and twitching slightly as it rubbed on the still tender wounds inflicted during his captivity. Licking his lips he turned the cold water all the way up and stepped in feeling it go through the holes where inch wide screws were forcibly inserted into his flesh and bones. Finishing his rinsing, he glanced at the wrist computer and decided to wait for a while to find out more. Just as he was finished getting dressed his stomach growled viciously forcing him to acknowledge it.  
  
At first he headed strait to the kitchen, but as he passed one of the other bedroom doors, a certain scent caught his guts attention. A smell of sugar, that was to candy. Looking up and down the hall, he guessed this to be Raven's room. Pushing the door open, he looked at all the odd decorations lining the room. Letting his nose lead the way, Daggon'dora headed for the gargoyle statue sitting on a bookshelf. After a moment of study, he pushed down on the tongue, releasing a trapdoor in the statue's chest. Reaching inside he pulled out a small bagful of assorted candy. Leaving the trapdoor open, he left carrying the bag and left not only the room, but also the entire tower.  
  
Before he left however, he stared into one of the surveillance camera and smiled, broken teeth, torn lips and titanium replacements all making his grin the most horrifying thing any mortal would ever want to see. "I will see you later Titans," his one red eye and alternate green eye flaring. "Next time however, I believe I will meet you face to face. It will be very interesting, very interesting indeed." As he if an afterthought, "By the way, the name is Daggon'dora learn it well." The scratchy haunting sound of his laughter was almost enough to crack the lens of the camera  
  
*********************  
  
"I can't believe Slade got away, I thought we had him this time." Robin stormed through the doors and sat on the couch, slumping low.  
  
Raven walking upstairs, turned to the young leader of the group, "there is no reason to be upset, we will get him. In the meantime, we just need to calm down. Now if you will excuse me, I need so be alone."  
  
Before Raven even made it to the top of the staircase, a hawk formed Beast Boy flew past, dropping into human form right before the bathroom door. "Anybody got to go? I'm taking a shower." When no one replied he slipped into the room and out of view.  
  
Cyborg headed for his room just as Beast Boy disappeared, mumbling something about low batteries and working on the T-car. His metal feet making loud stomping sounds as he headed down the hall.  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Robin turned to Starfire. She still stood beside the door with an odd look of confusion on her face. Just when he was about to ask what was wrong, Beast Boy came charging out of the hallway wearing only a towel. "Whose been in the shower bleeding? The entire tub is covered in it."  
  
Robin turned and ran toward the bathroom to investigate. When he looked the floor and sides of the tub were almost crusted over with dried blood. Reaching down he rubbed some between his fingers and studied it; "it's recent, within the last few hours. Let me get a sample, maybe it is someone we know."  
  
The door opened at the same time a scream from Raven's room shook the walls. "WHO WAS IN MY ROOM?" She slammed the door shut, then headed straight to Beast Boy, "You took it didn't you?"  
  
Being lifted by Raven, his towel falling down, Beast Boy's face turned an odd shade as he blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about," he murmured.  
  
Robin went to calm down Raven and hand Beast Boy his towel, "What is missing from your room?" Deftly sliding between them to keep her from Beast Boy.  
  
"None of your business, it was mine and someone took it and I will find out who did." Raven's voice slowly returning too normal.  
  
A tap on the shoulder sent Raven whirling around, coming face to chest with Cyborg. "Whose are these?" He put out his hand holding several small pieces of razor wire, tinted red with blood.  
  
Robin stared at the wires, "I'll bet the same blood that is on those wires is in the shower. Someone has been here, we just have to figure out who." Heading to the TV he once again saw Starfire with an odd look on her face, "What is it Star?"  
  
"Did water fall from the sky today? There seem to be footprints made of water." Starfire pointed to the carpet, where footprints indeed lead to and from the door.  
  
"No it hasn't rained in months." Cyborg mumbled, "I'll analyze these blood samples, be back in a few." He turned and ran to his room with several things running through his mind.  
  
Robin grabbed the remote pressed a series of buttons and watched the TV screen as it replayed the surveillance tapes of the last four hours. Watched the strange man walk in, heading through the tower as if he knew exactly where everything was, his only hesitations being before entering Raven's room and right before he left. "Daggon'dora." Robin whispered under his breath. Looking at the freeze frame of the deformed face, he saw something there, something he couldn't place. Something familiar.  
  
Starfire suddenly spoke up, "Daggon'dora, these are words from my planet. How odd, he doesn't look Tameranuin."  
  
"What does his name mean Starfire?" Raven's voice agitated at everyone finding out about her secret stash.  
  
"Let me see, I do believe it means what you call Grim Reaper. There is however another meaning... oh I can't think of it. Perhaps it will come to me later." Starfire sighed.  
  
Looking at the screen Robin thought about that for a moment, "Seems to suit him doesn't it." Only one problem now, he thought, which side is he on?  
  
The screen unfroze for an instant, just long enough to hear his words one last time, "Very interesting indeed."  
  
_______________________  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Hmm wonder if anyone event bothered to read it through.  
  
Anywho, Please Review,  
  
Latta 


	2. A Sladey Situation

Whoa, when inspiration hits. It doesn't stop hitting.  
  
I don't own Teen Titans  
  
_________________________  
  
Several days passed uneventful, that did little to comfort the Titans though. Not only did they have no idea who the person that had broken into the Tower was, they also had heard nothing from Slade. Everyone couldn't help, but wonder if the two were related some how. Slade had distracted them for several hours when Daggon'dora had invaded their home. The silence was deafening, everyone felt like they were missing something important. Starfire sat thinking hard about this newcomer's name, yet no matter how hard she thought, she couldn't remember the second way to translate it. Raven floated in the air, meditating on something odd she was sensing, something that remained just outside her reach. Robin was watching the strange man's entrance over and over again. Cyborg was running the blood sample through the computer, it was definitely not human, and so he was comparing it to all known aliens races. Beast Boy was watching the tape with Robin, but looking at another problem, the way the intruder came in was so very familiar.  
  
A sudden tap on Raven's shoulder sent her concentration out the window and her body to the floor. She stood and spun around to face the cherubic green face looking at her with concern.  
  
Before she could speak, Beast Boy pointed to the screen, which was once again playing Daggon'dora's entrance of the Tower. "Raven isn't that the same way you move things with your mind?" He looked from her to the picture of the doors being opened by shadow energies.  
  
As she stared at the screen, Robin came to a realization of his own. "The time, he left before Slade ever attacked. There is no way they could have been working together. At least not yet." He rewound the tape and paused so Raven could study the doors. "Was he right, Raven? Are his powers the same as yours?"  
  
"It's impossible, my powers were inherited. Besides, even if it could happen, he would need a montra to help concentrate his power." Raven tried hard to control herself, but she was still getting mad. Suddenly she couldn't keep it in, she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone cringed waiting for the explosion, when none came everyone looked around nervously. After a moment Raven screamed again letting out more emotion. Again, nothing happened. Another pause as everyone looked around. "Azerath. Metreon. Zinthose." Beast Boy lights up with shadow energy, and sails head first into the ceiling then fell back to the couch, "Seems my powers are working fine."  
  
Beast Boy sat rubbing his head, "So you pick now to develop a sense of humor." Poking at the lump forming at the top of his scalp, "not a very nice one either."  
  
Unfortunately for him, Beast Boy was the only one not to find it funny. Starfire was brought from her train of thought into a fit of laughter. Robin just bit his lip to keep from embarrassing his green friend. Cyborg on the other hand had no such problem, immediately putting Beast Boy into a headlock. Raven tried in vain to stifle her own laugh. While this relieved some tension, still everyone watched warily. Still no after effects of Raven's sudden bursts of emotion could be found. This caused her to frown deeply.  
  
Cyborg finally stopped laughing and let Beast Boy go, "Maybe you just got over what ever it was that made the weird things happen." He smiled trying to lighten her once again foul mood.  
  
"It doesn't work like that, it won't just go away like that." Raven was about to explain more when a knock at the door and the sound of scraping metal caught their attention.  
  
Flipping backward over the couch, Robin opened the front door revealing the destroyed remains of one of Slade's androids. Only a single arm and leg was left, the rest of the body torn to scraps and wires. In it's remaining hand it held videotape with a label marked "Vacation Announcement". Instead of the usual typing, this was written in scratchy handwriting. Everyone just stared as Robin threw the tape to Cyborg, "Put it in."  
  
A few minutes later the TV screen went black, then was lit up with grim mask of Slade. "I don't know who you sent after me Titans, but I must say I am surprised at the underhanded methods. Call him off before I do something that you will...."  
  
The picture became nothing but static, when it came back to normal Slade was gone. Part of his mask was still there, cracked and with small trickles of blood dripping from it. The mask was held over the face of Daggon'dora as he laughed. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, oh and you too Raven. I hope you don't mind that I paid your friend Slade a visit. Don't worry he's not dead, just a little discouraged." With that he tossed the mask to the side, "I just explained that I wanted you for myself, and after a minute or so of Painful negotiations, we came to an agreement." The laughter from the tape sent a chill down all their spines. "By the way Starfire, nice translation. Not quit the one that matters, but for now think of me however you will"  
  
Beast Boy perked up slightly, ""I'll just think of you as ugly." His laughter was cut short however.  
  
"I'll just think of you as ugly, oh that was a good one Beastie." Any trace of a smile left Beast Boy's face. " Oh well, see you soon Titans."  
  
As Daggon'dora reached to turn off the camera, Raven jerked the remote from Robin's hand and paused the tape. Pointing at the some symbols exposed on the man's arm, "I haven't seen markings like those in years. Not since my days in Azerath. It's a written spell of transfer."  
  
"Transfer spell? What ever is he transferring?" Starfire jumped up shaking Raven by the collar. "And how did he know what Beast Boy would say?"  
  
"I don't know, if I did this might make more sense now wouldn't it?" Raven's voice was filled with something none of them had ever heard before, fear. "But your shaking isn't helping."  
  
Robin wasn't paying attention, "Cyborg, help me scan the house for bugs. He may have set one when the cameras were trained on his face."  
  
"I already did a scan yesterday, there's nothing here." Cyborg looked concerned.  
  
"Then how did he.." Beast Boy's sentence was stopped dead when the alarm went off.  
  
A screeching sound filling the whole tower, turning the heads of all of the Titans. The freeze-frame gave way to a picture of Daggon'dora walking down a street, crushing everything in his path and singing aloud. "Where, oh where have the Titans gone, where, oh where could they be?" He sank his claws into the hood of a car, and threw it through a building two blocks away. "Come on out buys, or maybe just send me Raven. Either way, I know your listening, so come and get me."  
  
The Titans charged straight for the T-car, it was time to meet Daggon'dora face to face.  
  
_________________________  
  
Ok so there it is, hope you like it.  
  
Review please.  
  
Latta 


	3. Measurement of Power

Finally a battle, I was starting to bore myself LOL Anyway. I don't own Teen Titans  
  
So Read and Review please  
  
__________________________  
  
The Titans took position-surrounding Daggon'dora, waiting for Robin's signal. Daggon'dora knelt down to one knee, his left hand scraping back and forth along the cement, throwing sparks into the air. A flip of his head sent his hair flying from his face, making the green eye and red eye visible to Robin as they stared at each other. A grin on his face split the partially healed wounds on his lips. "I was wondering how long I was going to have to wait for you to appear. Took you long enough."  
  
"What is it you want Daggon'dora? Or should I call you Grim Reaper?" Robin thought to throw the man off guard, maybe even get a feel for this new opponent.  
  
Daggon'dora's eyes began to move around slowly in his head, his face distorted to an extremely confused look. "Not quit Robin, but amusing enough. Wait a while, she will remember soon. Whether you live that long is another matter all together." He turned his head to look at each of the surrounding group, "Hmmm. Titans, beings more powerful then the gods themselves. Said to have terrified the world before time began." Staring once again straight at Robin, "Let us see if you live up to your namesake, shall we?"  
  
Robin dodged the initial attack, as bull shaped Beast Boy and Cyborg came charging in from the sides. Raven and Starfire started pelting him with projectiles, trying to draw his attention.  
  
Raven's shots seemed to stop in mid air, her shock doubling when they retreated back at her. Dodging her own attacks, she barely caught a glimpse of this strange being deposing of the other Titans with ease.  
  
Grabbing Beast Boy's horn, Daggon'dora threw him into Robin. With his other hand he shoved Cyborg to the side, directly between him and the on coming star bolts.  
  
Robin quickly adjusted his plan, "Keep attacking, he can't hold us off forever." With that he charged, pulling his staff up in front of him. Then at the last second, he dropped down, avoiding his opponent's counter attack and making way for a sonic blast by Cyborg. At the same instant, a barrage of shadow energy and star bolt missiles threw him forward. The whipping tentacles of a giant kraken forcing his knees to buckle under the onslaught. When the blasts finally faded, he looked up just in time to catch a boot to the face with enough force to crack a normal person's skull.  
  
This was no normal person, however. As the back of his head cracked against the concrete, Daggon'dora was laughing like a mad man. "So they are a little tougher then I thought, How very interesting."  
  
"Your outclassed Daggon'dora, is there really a point to keep fighting?" Robin watched carefully, knowing full well no matter what he had just said this was probably far from over. And the more he heard this guy laugh, the more there seemed to be something up his sleeve.  
  
Daggon'dora stood, still laughing, "Let me teach you something boy." Suddenly arms began to spring out from his chest and back, grasping and clawing their way farther and farther out. A sickening sucking sound went through the air as one by one four more Daggon'dora's emerged from the original. "Out classed and out numbered are two very different things."  
  
(The next few parts are happening at the same time so bare with me.)  
  
****************************  
  
The original Daggon'dora ran straight for Robin, throwing all of his weight into an attack. Robin found a second too late that he wasn't the target, his staff was. Several pieces feel to the ground, shredded by those deadly iron claws. Robin turned just in time to dodge a kick to the head, and bring his fist up to the back of his enemy's knee joint.  
  
Daggon'dora flipped backward, landing gingerly on one knee, waiting for Robin's next move. When the boy wonder did come after him, he dropped as if to trip the boy, and then when the expected jump came, he threw a fist upward into the masked face. He jumped forward, onto Robin, catching his advisories wrists beneath his feet. Taking something from Robin's utility belt, he places a capsule in the boy wonder's mouth and held it shut, watching as the gas forced him out of consciousness.  
  
*****************************  
  
Beast Boy's body stretched and reshaped un till he took the form of a T-Rex, then stared down at the copy directly in front of him. Four tentacles sprouted from Daggon'dora's sides, wrapping around Beast Boy's limbs and lifting the giant lizard with incredible ease. No matter what shape Beast Boy took, Daggon'dora grew enough tentacles to keep his limbs at bay. Suddenly he wrapped all his limbs around Beast Boy, squeezing and crushing, forcing him to reverting back to his human form.  
  
Quick motions threw him up in the air and down to the cement over and over. Slowly Beast Boy fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. Squeezing tightly, Daggon'dora brought him to his face just before the green shape shifter was knocked out. "Don't forget to breath," were the last words he heard.  
  
*************************  
  
Cyborg lifted his hand to block as Daggon'dora's red eye opened, revealing a readied miniature laser. A blue beam danced along Cyborg's arm then diminished. Cyborg smiled and looked at the scarred figure, "Didn't even warm up my blood. Too bad, it was kind of pretty, maybe you can do parties." With that he swung for the face, barely missing the grinning lips.  
  
"Oh but it did warm you up. Just enough to keep you from using that sonic cannon of yours." Cyborg glanced down to find his arm partially welded where it opened for his blaster. Daggon'dora slammed his shoulder into Cyborg's stomach, running them both into a nearby building wall. Then the fists began to fly, each taking a punch from the other and delivering one of their own.  
  
"Can't wait to see that photon cannon in action." Cyborg, caught off guard by the comment, was hit hard enough to chip his chest plate. "Sorry about that, here let me even it out." Daggon'dora slammed his claws into the opposite breastplate, creating another crack and sending Cyborg tumbling backward. He came on fast and strong, three hits in the chest before Cyborg could counter, then a fourth and there was no countering. Daggon'dora held a thick tube between his fingers, "this is the wire that translates your brain waves into pulses for the mechanical parts of you isn't it? " A quick shove pushed the metal man to the ground, then dropping the wire onto his chest. "See you Cybie."  
  
********************  
  
Starfire flew in a nosedive directly at another Daggon'dora, throwing one starbolt after another at him. Instead of dodging or blocking however, he threw some of his own, his green eye glowing brightly.. The green orbs collided again and again, canceling each other out. Then quickly he flew upward, grabbing Starfire's hand in his own and pushing her backward. Jerking his own upper body back, he kicked her in the chest making her fly back. Then he released two odd starbolts, instead of green like the first few were, these were a swirling mass of green and black. These new projectiles stuck immediately to Starfire's glowing fists, imprisoning her energy within their dance of black and green.  
  
"What is this? You should not be able to throw starbolts. Only people from my planet can do that. And what are these?" As always when she found something of interest, Starfire's face was one of confusion and curiosity as she stared into the swirling balls.  
  
"Those are called black hole globes, the will keep your starbolts at bay for a time. Any other questions will have to wait until you awaken Madam Starfire." Placing the heel of his left hand against the back of his right, Daggon'dora pressed them palms out against his forehead and bowed. Starfire watched the man perform the traditional Tameranuin sign of respect, and then was pulled downward by the black hole globes. Her head slammed through the pavement and into the iron pipe of a sewer line below it. The black hole blobs faded as she floated away on the sewer water river.  
  
*********************  
  
Raven was surrounded by a ball of shadow every, small holes opened all over the surface. Daggon'dora floated up, his left arm covered in designs glowing in a black non-light. "What a lovely bird I have caught, why don't you sing for me little birdie?" His smile was short lived, as several pieces of the broken concrete below went flying at him, covered in Raven's shadow energy. He hadn't even heard Raven whisper her incantation. Quickly he slashed the missiles into nonexistence, and then whirled to face Raven.  
  
For the first time since he had appeared at Titan Tower, his smile was gone. Instantly the holes in the orb disappeared, then formed into fists from the inside, pummeling Raven from all sides at once. "All I want is a song, and you try to scratch my eyes out little birdie?"  
  
Raven barely heard a word, her breath being stolen from the lack of oxygen in the sphere. The combination of not being able to breath, and being beaten quickly sent her into her own mind. Before she went, she realized something. This is why he had left the holes, so she wouldn't suffocate.  
  
As she passed out, the orb flattened into a disk, gently descending to the ground below. Though his face was still not smiling, the anger had flown from it. Daggon'dora descended quickly to recombine with his other selves.  
  
(Ok that's it for the five places at once.)  
  
The four copies ran straight at the original, flying into him one after another. After a moment of recuperation, Daggon'dora looked at what was left of the Titans and walked toward Raven. Leaning down, his face still bleeding from the initial attack, he stared at the peaceful face as he reached into his tattered rags. After a second of searching, he produced a rose like flower with a black center that faded to a baby blue on the rim of the petals. Placing the flower on Raven's chest, he turned and walked down the street, whistling to himself.  
  
****************************  
  
The Titans sat around the TV, nursing their wounds and watching the replay of the battle. The video camera in the T-car had caught it all and Robin just had to rematch it over and over again, seeing if he could come up with a game plan.  
  
"I believe we have a problem Titans, he doesn't seem to have any pattern and worse he seems to have the same powers we do." Robin finally turned off the screen and waited for reactions from the others.  
  
"No, he does have a pattern." Raven's normal somber mood was worse so since the fight. "He took out our preferred weapons when fighting powerful foes. Then he took us out using our own fighting techniques. He knows way to much about us." Showing the flower that had been left with her, she tossed it onto the coffee table. "This is my favorite flower, and is only found on Azerath. It's called a Nightingale Blossom."  
  
"Yes friend Raven, you are right. He knew a bow only someone from my planet could have taught him." Starfire perked up suddenly from the couch at the new revelations.  
  
"And exactly where to pluck a wire from to stop me in my tracks. Only two people know how my body works, and one of them is dead. The other is me, and I sure didn't tell him."  
  
Cyborg went to smash the flower on the table, only to have it snatched up by Raven. "It is my favorite flower after all, and I can't get another one."  
  
"He also knows how my mind works, he was half way to countering my changing before I even did it. He even read it when I was making fun of him."  
  
Before Raven could respond Robin did, "Let's not debate the existence of Beast Boy's mind. He even knew where the items were on my belt, only me and Batman should know that."  
  
Suddenly a shriek came from Starfire, "I have it, his name. Daggon'dora translates to Savage Titan. That must be what...he.... Is.…called."  
  
Everyone went silent at the new implications, thinking of the little they still knew about this stranger. Then came the question to all their minds at once, where did this guy come from?  
  
A beeping from the computer summoned them from their thoughts; Cyborg checked the screen and pressed a few buttons. "Well good news and bad news. I was cross-referencing DNA of every species in the system trying to come up with a match for Daggon'dora's. Good news is I not only found the interbreeding, but the exact parents were in our system. The bad news..." He looked at the other Titans, the flesh part of his face as pale as the metal. "Beast Boy is the father, and Starfire is the mother."  
  
___________________________________  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Mwahahahaha  
  
Anyone surprised? Hope so cause it's not over yet.  
  
More surprises on the way.  
  
To all my loyal fans (most of which live in my head)Latta 


	4. Robin:Second Best

The next few chapters will be short due to thier contents  
  
I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
_________________________  
  
Robin tore viciously at the punching bag, slamming both fist and foot into it over and over again. Several days had been spent in the walls of his training room; everyone in the tower had been avoiding one another. His refuge had been within his own clenched fists.  
  
'Star and Beast Boy? How is that possible.' His thoughts centered themselves again as he charged for an uncountable number of times. Seemingly nothing could take his concentration from his inner turmoil, nothing except a staff to the back of the head. The floor came toward him fast, only a quick move of his hands and a twirl kept him from slamming into it. Flipping backward, he spun to face his attacker, and stared into one red eye and a green one. A wicked smile met his stern visage.  
  
"Did you miss me Robin?" Daggon'dora remarked, a staff twirling in his hand. Before Robin could press the button to summon the other, Daggon'dora raised his hands. "Wait, this is not a fight, I just came for a little friendly sparing."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Robin didn't trust this man, but he also could tell that he would probably be charged too fast for him to get the other Titans into the room. After their last encounter he wasn't sure he wanted to have another one on one with the guy.  
  
"Do you really have a choice? If you do decide to decline however, I will leave. Though knowing you, I doubt you will waste a chance at memorizing my motions. And since I do have a slight advantage in hand to hand, I will use your weapon of choice." Daggon'dora wiggled his fingers together, creating a sharp unsheathing sound as the metal scraped together. "So do you accept Boy Wonder?" Three quick jabs from a boa staff quickly answered him, trying to break through his opponent's defense Robin charged straight ahead.  
  
Back and forth they fought, the tide never remaining for long, shifting randomly. Once a while, one would get a hit on the other, still nothing that actually hurt either of them. At the same moment, a jab from Robin hit Daggon'dora in the chin, as a blow from Daggon'dora flew into Robin's chest. The force sent both of them backward for a second.  
  
"That wasn't bad, almost hard enough to hurt." Daggon'dora ran forward, throwing one exaggerated attack after another, always knowing they would be countered. "However, you will always be second best Robin. Never anything more." He began to fight faster and harder, pressing Robin backward.  
  
Then it was Robin's turn, pushing him to move faster, "Whom do you think you are to tell me who I am? You have no idea what you're talking about, but since you are feeling so talkative, tell me about yourself. You know what our computer said about your blood, of that I am sure. How did you hack into it? I know you did, I just want to know how."  
  
Daggon'dora just kept dodging blow after blow, ignoring Robin's almost desperate tone. "Always second best, can never bring himself up enough to be the best." A swing flew out and slammed Robin's knee forcing it to buckle under his weight. Daggon'dora just waited patiently for him to get up, "Isn't that why you are here? You don't like being told what your doing wrong, but that is what happens when your second best. Every one is always telling you what your doing wrong. Don't worry, every one here knows your number two, no one will try to make you better then you are." Robin rose only to be knocked back down with a hit to the face. "Don't bother, no one expects you to keep getting up. Just quit, second best isn't that bad."  
  
Robin's anger overwhelmed him, he charged forward, throwing his fist through the blocking staff, past the blocking arms, and right into Daggon'dora's face. "I am second to NONE. Got that, NONE." He stared at the man he had just knocked to the floor and heard him laugh.  
  
Daggon'dora spat, a trickle of blood flowing from his lips. "You knocked out one of my teeth, one of my metal ones." He jumped up, smiling all the way. "Your right, you are second to none. Now remember that. You and me we're different. We have to realize our weaknesses to surpass our own limits."  
  
With that he turned to exit, leaving a half confused Robin. Just before the door, he turned his smile gone. Blood still flowing from his missing tooth, "I never touched your computer, and anything you found was nothing but true."  
  
Robin stared after the other man left, considering only for a second going after him, or calling the other Titans. It quickly passed though, this encounter was not about fighting and he wasn't sure he wanted that to change. Sure he wanted another chance at Daggon'dora again, but what had just passed between them seemed much more then an ordinary sparing match He picked up the tooth off the ground, and he headed to the evidence room to put it up. After placing them on display, he headed back to his training. Next time he planned on getting more then a single hit on Daggon'dora, next time he planned to win.  
  
__________________  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Well, there it is and next time Daggon'dora has some fun with Starfire.   
  
Latta 


	5. Starfire Visions of Death

New chapter YAH!  
  
I don't own Teen Titans, Enjoy.  
  
___________________________  
  
Starfire sat on her bed crying, this was too much for her to handle at once. She was in love with Robin, how could she ever do anything with Beast Boy. But there was no reason for the computer to lie, in fact that was supposed to be impossible. Even if they had had a child, he could not be here now, attacking not only his parents, but there friends. It just made no sense to her, let alone the other questions still going through her head.  
  
After a moment, her teers subsided. They stopped altogether as her hands became warm and she was dragged upward, her back pressed to the headboard of her bed. Looking at her hands, she saw the same black and green swirling globes holding her back. Another jerk of her head put her face to face with Daggon'dora. In the back of her mind she noted the odd change in the room, the fact that she could only see him and the bed nothing else in the darkness. Visions of being warped to another place flashed into her mind, but were quickly dismissed. It was stil her room, still familiar, she wasn't out of place, he was.  
  
"Feeling better? I noticed you stopped crying. There is no point in it really, not over something as trivial as a child. If it hurts so much, maybe something should be done about it." Daggon'dora smiled at STarfire, a tooth missing from the very front. He reached into the dark shadows, his hand completely dissapearing into the darkness, and pulled out Beast Boy.  
  
"Maybe you would feel better if he were no longer here." Beast Boy was in an odd state, his eyes were moving around nad by the look in them he was in severe pain, but he didn't move a muscle. Daggon'dora ripped the front of his victim's uniform, revealing the green semi-muscular chest beneath. Holding him with his good hand, the sharpened iron claws raked accross the flesh, sending a scream throughout the room and a chill down Starfire's spine. Several more scratches, the fast and practiced work of a killer, brought just as many screams of pain.  
  
After another moment of torture, Daggon'dora held up the slightly twitching body for Star to see. The word "Father" was engraved into not only the flesh, but the bone beneath. As she watched in horror, the clawed hand came forward one more time, just to rip Beast Boy's throat from his body.  
  
Star struggled hard, but could not pull her arms from the black hole globes. She closed her eyes and screamed in frustration, and opened them only to see Daggon'dora holding Cyborg above his head.  
  
Before the metal warrior could move, a clawed hand wripped into his back and tore out several wires. "That rendered him immobile, but he is still able to feel everything." A savage smile crossed his scared lips. With a single hand he jerked of Cyborg's left arm, sending jolts of pain through his body. Blood and oil flowed freely from the wound, covering his captures tattered outfit.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why?" Starfire's face was covered in teers, her breath coming in gasps.  
  
A stare of something colder then ice crossed his face, once again the smile was gone. "Because I can, Mother." The last word was said with an emotion Star couldn't identify. "Because I can," with that he grabbed Cyborg's other arm, pulling it from his body. Another scream came from the mechanical man, tearing another hole in Starfire's heart. A quick jerk of his hand, opened Cyborg's chestplate, leaving the wires and tubes in clear view. "These are his life support system, let me see." He pulled a wire out, watching the blood gush out. "That was a valve to his heart, and this one would be his oxygen intake." He held another tube in the air, "Now let's see if he bleeds to death or dies of suffication first."  
  
Starfire screamed, "No don't, you can't. You just can't. Oh just kill him quickly, please. I don't want my friends to suffer."  
  
"Very well mother, he will die now." Cyborg's screams of pain were cut short by the fact that his head was no longer attached to the rest of his body.  
  
Starfire fought harder then ever, inching forward till she was almost half way accross the bed, then she slammed backward again. At the exact same moment Raven was ripped from the shadows, her body limp in the sadist's hands."How about her, how should she die?"  
  
"I still don't understand, if you were my son you could never be so cruel." She struggled again in vain, teers pouring down her face.  
  
Daggon'dora scraped his nails accross Raven's face, disfiguring her face for life. "You don't know what your saying, but soon you will understand, don't worry. For now just be sure that the ends justify the means." Slicing her skin, he twisted her jaw until it made a crunching sound. He leaned up and licked the blood from her cheek as he shoved his hand into her belly. Her body went limp as her life drained out of her.  
  
"And what ends does this justify?" Teers still flowed, but Star's face wasn't one of fear any more. It was one of rage.  
  
"Simple, making you angry." Throwing the limp body to the floor, Daggon'dora reached behind him once more and pulled Robin into view. Well, what was left of Robin.  
  
His lips and eye lids were sewn shut, and his shirtless torso was covered in nails that had been forced through flesh and bone. Both of his bound hands had been stripped of every nail, one by one, leaving the sensitive skin beneath bare. Daggon'dora wrapped his arm around the wounded Boy Wonder's neck, cutting off the air. "He, me thinks, should die slowly."  
  
Starfire watched helplessly, at a loss for breath herself, for the several minutes it took for the stubborn warrior to pass to the next world. Then, the creature that claimed to be her son stood and stared at her with another odd emotion in his eyes. "Well mother, if you are upset now, I wonder how you will feel when it is finally over. I understand you more then you know, I know that you value the lives of all on this planet. There for I will allow you to live till you have witnessed me slay them all. Then you will die. How is that mother, how does it make you feel knowing you are the last hope for this world and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"How do I feel?" Star's face was down, her eyes still leaking teers, but her voice steady and venomous. "How do I feel?" Her voice began to rise and she could feel a great heat in her hands. "I will tell you, Daggon'dora, how I feel." The black hole globes desipated under the strain of holding in the intense power she was giving off. "I HATE YOU!!" Two starbolts launched accross the room, these were no ordinary starbolts though. The two blade like missles blew into the man's shoulders, throwing him backward into the wall. At the same instant, the darkness and the bodies of her friends dissappeared, leaving only a memory behind.   
  
Daggon'dora stood, his outfit soaked in his own blood now, smiling. "Your friends are fine mother, this was all an illusion. The lesson however is not, a Tameran's hatred is perhaps the most powerfull weapon ever devised. All you need to do is learn to use it." He turned and left the same door he had entered.  
  
Starfire layed back and stared at the ceiling, several times wondering if it had all been a nightmare. Each time that was dismissed by the trail of blood leading out of the room.  
  
_________________  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Well there you go Star, Next chapter Interlude/Flashback. A glimps into the past of everyone's favorite deformed egomaniac.  
  
Everyone consisting of me, and the thousands in my head.  
  
Latta 


	6. Flashback' A Burden Lifted

Wrote as I went, so bear with me please  
  
I don't own Teen Titans  
  
__________________  
  
Daggon'dora smiled as he looked out of the window at the city he and the other Titans were sworn to protect. Placing his left hand on his chin and pushing upward, over his flawless face, feeling the stubble then his eyes. After a moment of straightening his hair, he looked at his hands and bit the over grown nail from his left thumb, spitting it across the floor.  
  
Turning, he looked at the decorations around his room. Lord I need to hire a new decorator, he thought as he stared into the face of one of Raven's gargoyle statues, then sticking out his tongue at it. Walking over to the bed, he straightened the sheet, making sure it was perfect for his "roommate" then threw it to the floor, making it perfect for himself. Flopping down, he began to close his eyes just as Cyborg's head popped into the door.  
  
In a very teasing tone he spoke, "Oh Daggie, Raven's looking for you. She doesn't look happy either."   
  
Daggon'dora opened one eye, looking bored, "Does she ever look happy?"  
  
Cyborg paused to think, but before he could answer Beast Boy popped his head in. "Usually, she looks really happy the day after I hear her screaming your..." His sentence was cut short by a pillow full of shadow energy hitting him in the forehead.  
  
"Not now Father. Cy, tell her I will be there in a minute." He rolled over as the two others left the room, then groaned audibly when he heard a cheery voice call his name. For a minute he thought of hiding out of sight until she was gone.  
  
That faded as he heard the door open and his mother enter. begining her with her normal cheery greating. "Oh my loving son, how are you today?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, covering his head with a pillow. "I'm fine mom, is there something I can do for you?" Rolling back over, he smiled at her. He cared deeply for his mother, but had a hard time dealing with her whimsical personality. He supposed he got his genuine way of thinking from her, but that was probably all. He seemed to have little in common with either parent. Oh well, never bothered him before, why start now.  
  
Starfire smiled wickedly, "Nothing for me Daggie. Raven on the other hand has been calling you. She has been staring at a magazine with lots of rings and white dresses all day, now she looks really mad."  
  
Daggon'dora rolled his eyes, "She hates white dresses, we both know she would never wear one unless she... were.... getting..... Oh shit." He covered his face with his hand, hiding the grimace. "Who gave her that magazine?"  
  
Starfire thought for a moment, her eyes crossing as they looked upward. "Why I do believe my beloved husband did."   
  
That was all he needed to hear. Jumping over her head he ran to the door. "Your about to be a widow." Running left he saw a flash of a blue cape and immediately turned around. He ran down the hallway both in an attempt to escape Raven and to find Robin.   
  
He found Robin sitting in the livingroom watching tv. Grabbing the back of his mask, Daggon'dora pulled his head back so they could look eye to eye. "You will pay for this jackass."  
  
"That's for activating the alarm when you knew I was on the toilet." The grin on the masked face was possitvely evil. "And for covering my door in seran wrap and pretending to be hurt."  
  
"Those were just a few minutes of discomfort, this on the other hand, is a no win situation." Just as he was about to pummel Robin into something a little bigger then particle waste, Raven entered the room. Turning, Daggon'dora feign a smile and walked toward her. "Hi honey, how are you this morning?" As quickly as he spoke, he was trying to find a way out of the conversation.   
  
"I'm fine Daggie, how are you?" Raven smiled at him, she only used her pet name for him when she wanted something. She tossed a magazine over his shoulder to the couch, then started hugging him carressing his neck.  
  
"COFFEE, I need coffee." He pulled away, (barely) and headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a cup he poured himself some coffee and took a long drink from the mug. Raven's arms lay gently over his shoulders, scratching gently on his neck.  
  
"Daggie, have you ever thought of getting married?" She purred softly, trying to coax him toward the right answer.  
  
Daggon'dora looked around, noticing that everyone seemed to be floating closer, trying to listen in. "Can we talk about this later, in private."  
  
Her arms tightened slightly around his neck, "I want to talk about it now, in front of everyone." Her teeth were grinding together as she spoke.  
  
"Ok, let's talk. Let me see, should we descuss where your birthmark is?" Raven's eyes narrowed and she just stared at him with rage. "Or how about your third ni.."  
  
"FINE WHATEVER." She stormed out of the room, grunbling in anger.  
  
At the same intstant the cup in Daggon'dora's hand exploded, a chunk of glass flew into his left eye. Blood began to pour out of the hole, he screamed in pain.  
  
*****************************  
  
(Two Weeks Later)  
  
Daggon'dora flipped through another book and tossed it onto a pile beside him. The new eye Cyborg had made for him made it much easier to read at a fast pace. It allowed him to scan entire pages for a word or phrase on sight. He flipped through another book and tossed it, grabbing another. This ledger however, held exactly what he was looking for.  
  
He crept slowly from the room, not wanting to wake Raven. Heading to the kitchen, he grabbed a knife and carved several symbols into his flesh, chanting slowly. Then he began heading back toward the room they shared, reading as fast as possible and grinning wildly.  
  
Laying his hand gently on Raven's head, he finished chanting and waited in silence.   
  
One moment passed.  
  
Then another.  
  
Then a fiery mist flew from her head and slammed into his left arm, throwing him back against the wall. In a second the cuts on his arm healed, the skin turning black in the shape of the cuts. The pain running through his body was excruciating, the dark mist flowing up and down until it settled in his head. In his mind.  
  
After hours of staring at the shadows, he rose and walked toward the bed. Gently trying to wake Raven.  
  
"What is it?" She stared at his through her eyelids, she barely saw the ring he was holding.  
  
"Will you marry me Raven?"  
  
This jerked her awake, sitting straight up, a look of pure shock on her face. "But I thought, that you didn't... I mean, what happened last time. Your eye... and... I just thought..."  
  
Pressing a finger to her lips he smiled, "I couldn't marry someone who couldn't show emotion. That is no longer an issue, because of this." He raised his hand to show her what he had done.  
  
"What is that? No you didn't." Grabbing his arm, she read the enchantments. "Why? What did you....?"  
  
"It's a transfer of burden spell. Now that little dark place in you is somewhere if will never escape from, that dark place in me." He smiled gently holding up the diamond ring, "Now, will you marry me Songbird?"  
  
"Of coarse." Raven softly nuzzled his neck and began to sing softly into his shoulder. The melody seemed to flow over the room like a tangible substance. The entire building groaned softly, a haunting chorus to her song.  
  
_________________  
  
Well not too interesting, but it's just a background chapter  
  
Latta 


	7. Raven Self Seduction

Ok the last one was kind of soft and so is this one, don't like it tough. No one is forcing you to read this.  
  
Not yet anyway, (starts loading shotgun) so for those who are reading fo thier own free will, thank you.  
  
I don't own anything in this fic.  
  
________________________  
  
Raven turned over in her bed, her nakedness only covered by a single blanket. Her eyes shut , she tried in vain to dismiss the desires building within her own body. She had never had such a difficult time before, never actually had to try to be rid of these urges. They just faded. This was different though, the heat from her sex had flowed through her entire body, making each movement give her an aching pleasure. Grinding gently into the bed, she wondered if she should just releave herself. It was getting so bad that she started to feel hands on her body, gliding over her stomache. A single finger sliding over the extremely sensitive flesh between the two nipples on her right breast. A light moan escaped her lips as the two nipples were pinched together, then the hand cupped her left tit gently. Small whimpers came from between deep breaths as cracked, but soft lips kissed her shoulder and neck. Deep inside she kenw this for what it was, no dream, but real. Raven didn't care, grinding softly backward for a moment. The hand moved up farther, grasping her shoulder and hugging tightly against her.  
  
"Please don't turn around, I just want to hold you for a moment. It's ben so long, so very long." Raven felt tears on her shoulder as Daggon'dora spoke into her ear.  
  
Doubling her effort to control her betraying body, Raven spoke slowly. "Why did you come here?" The heat between her legs intensified, this was what she wanted. He was what she wanted.  
  
"To show you that your goal was within reach, that you can show emotion one day without worries." Softly he nuzzled her shoulder, making her shiver.  
  
Her eyes wide, she held his hand tightly against her shoulder, "Are you the reason things have been so different with my powers?"   
  
"Yes, I suppose I am." He was taken entirely by surprise when she rolled over onto hima dn began kissing his lips passionately. After several moments it broke, "What are you doing?"  
  
Raven was no longer in control though, her body was and it demanded satisfaction. Ripping his pants down, she began to kiss and carress every inch of flesh she could get in reach of. She ground hard and fast against him, her smooth gender sliding across his length and bringing it to life. They both gasped together as her pussy swallowed his member whole. Her because of her loss of virginity, him from the sudden tight heat. Grasping his shoulders, she began pushing her hips harder and faster against him. Anytime he opened his mouth to protest, she covered it with her own. Nothing was going to keep her from this release. She bit his lips to stop her own moan, drawing blood. Another wave of pleasure went through her as she rode faster, grinding her hips harder into his.  
  
Feeling that release closing in she threw herself deeper into the passion that was overtaking her. Leaning forward, she pressed her tits to his face and keeping him quiet while she forced his dick deeper into her. Raven trembled visibly as she came hard, her juices leaking over her bed and her parnter's body. He smiled gently, mentally reminding himself to get her back for this tease. If he ever got the chance.  
  
Rolling over, she stared into the shadows unsure of what to do. She had just had sex with someone who was supposed to be her enemy. It had felt right though, so right.  
  
Daggon'dora was already gone when she turned to look at him. Her thoughts came in jumbles, it was so confusing. She stared after him into the darkness, not knowing he was staring back. She couldn't help, but wonder why this had to be how things were. She began to wonder why things in her life couldn't have been different when she fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
"Goodbye my songbird." Daggon'dora frowned at the sleeping woman, his teers barely being held back. He fought hard not to return to her at that moment, to comfort her. This wasn't his time though, she wasn't his yet and there was no point in pretending. He would be with her again soon enough, if he still exsisted after they were dead. It was truely a pity. He loved her with all his heart, he hated the fact that she had to die. It had to be done though, for the good of humanity. It had to be done. The shadows concealed his passage. Dropping a Nightengale Rose along the way, he departed from Raven's room.   
  
Wincing, he started redressing himself. "Damn mother, you do pack a punch don't you." Massaging his sore shoulder and wondering how long it would take to heal. "Maybe I should wait till it's better." A moment of thought dismissed that notion. they couldn't beatt him, yet even injured. Shortly though, that would change.  
  
"Two left," his sigh almost waking Raven before the door shut. "You first Father."  
  
He headed down the hallway toward where he knew Beast Boy to be.  
  
_______________________  
  
Well I am kind of disapointed in this chapter, I wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Anyway I hope you liked it.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
Latta 


	8. Love can make a wise man into a fool and...

Well, sorry for the delay guys, just couldn't figure out how this one should be done.  
  
I don't own Teen Titans or anything else that profitable.  
  
Beast Boy stood in the living room, stuffing his face with tofu turkey and staring out the window. Things just didn't seeem right to him. Not about the fight, not about this guy supposed to be him and Star's son, not about anything. It was all so confusing, he had a thing for Terra, though she hadn't been around as of late. What would ever bring him and Starfire together? A sound behind him brought his attention back to reality.  
  
Daggon'dora smiled at his father, atleast the younger version of him. His silver teeth shining brightly making him look evil and menacing. "Hey old man, what are you doing all alone here?" Without waiting for reply he sailed across the room and grabbing BB's head with one hand, flew through the window. Glass shards and traces of blood fell with them toward the ground. It happened too fast for either to react and both hit the ground hard, Beast Boy on his back and Daggon'dora face first. He sat up, spitting up a decent amount of blood. His face smeared, he stood and faced the green Titan.  
  
Beast Boy couldn't help himself, smiling with a wicked edge, "Should have watched that first step. It's a doozy." Suddenly his hands and feet were held by eight hands. Looking from side to side he found that his deformed enemy had already split into his five forms. Each had a missing tooth and a wound on thier left shoulder. Beast Boy tried taking on a couple shapes to fend them off, but none worked for more then the second it took them to adapt. A few more moments of struggling, and all he could do is look at the monster walking toward him in contempt.  
  
Daggon'dora raised a fist to punch his captive in the face, and at the last instant stepped back. Smiling evily, he stepped back into the shadows and produced someone BB had been thinking about just a moment earlier. The blond woman looked frightened, but didn't appear hurt. Around her neck was a metal collar, Slade's insignia embedded into it. Looking up her eyes brightened. Terra spoke in a horse voice, "Beast Boy? I was coming to see you when this man grabbed me, who is he?"  
  
Daggon'dora smiled wider at the renewed fury of his father's movements. Reaching up he took the collar of Terra's shirt in his hand and ripped it from her body, revealing the pale soft flesh beneath. The girl let out a howl of protest, only to be slapped across the face. "This is what you wanted to see isn't it father? She looks so tender, and sweet. You want her don't you? Well the next best thing is watching me take her." He laughed a deep, throaty laugh, using his clawed hand to sever the straps of her black bra. Her small white breasts bounced gently in the exposed air, four metal talons scraping against the skin, leaving thin trails of blood across her chest. A whining sound escaped her lips, tears formed in her eyes.  
  
Beast Boy slowly inched forward, dragging all the replicates with him, "Terra use your powers, crush him." The fury in his eyes was building quickly.  
  
Daggon'dora frowned, "She can't. The collar she wears cuts off her powers. She is completely at my mercy." The matter of fact tone only infuriated BB more. A quick swipe sent the young girl's shorts falling to the ground, leaving her completely naked besides her boots. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she was bent over, her hands held tightly to her back by a strong hand. Daggon'dora stood behind her, raking his claws against her back and supple ass. Beast Boy tried to charge forward, having to be held in the air to keep him at bay. His eyes almost glowed with hatred. "If you hate me this much now, imagine how you will feel when your little earth slut is screaming my name." Beast Boy saw him push her legs apart, leaving her body totally at his mercy. Daggon'dora pulled back and slammed into her, forcing himself into her tight, dry, virgin ass. A scream exploded into the night, blood flowing freely down the girls thin legs. He pumped back and forth, grunting and forcing more screams from his victim.  
  
Terra looked up with teer streaked face, the blood clearly visible between her legs. Staring at him, her voice too thick and choking to speak, she mouthed his name. "Beast Boy."  
  
At that moment, something snapped. Something deep inside him broke and a raging beast was released. Quicker then even he thought possible, Beast Boy changed, becoming a creature witnessed in the imagination of a frightened child. A barbed tail wrapped around one of the figures holding him, squeezing the breath from him. Two strong arms burst from the ten foot long snake like body and grabbed another replica and tearing at his flesh with hook covered palms. His neck split in to three, each several feet long and ending in large spiders with five inch fangs dripping with poison. One head went for each of the clones still trying to hold him down. The one in the center dove forward and bit Daggon'dora directly in his real eye. Screaming, he held his face, cutting off the illusion created by his robotic eye. (Same method he used with Starfire. HIs eye projects images to anyone he wants, but only one person and one image at a time.) A black hole globe flew from his hand and slammed into the center head, knocking it out. The other heads still held firm on thier victims, not effected by the fall of the first. Another fell from a second black hole globe, and the final head from the several attacks by the two free figures. Reverting back to his normal form, Beast Boy looked around half conscience for Terra. Not seeing her, he glared angrily at Daggon'dora. The clones ran back into the original, becoming one once more. His body showed definate signs of battle, his face and clothing covered in blood and sweat. "She was never here, it was just an illusion. Just lie there and rest, your only bounderies are your imagination." He walked away, letting Beast Boy fall into unconscienceness.  
  
A sudden blue laser shot from the window they had broken, smashing into Daggon'dora's shoulder and opening the wound left by Starfire even wider. Grabbing his wounded limb and stared up at Cyborg, "Back away from Beast Boy, and I won't blow you to hell." The deformed man smiled at him, and walked backward. With each step he never took his eyes off the metal man, smiling all the while. Perhaps I won't have to encounter him at all, that was twice as hard as any blast he had ever shot before. Daggon'dora though silently. After all, tonight alone I have had three teeth knocked out, been punched hard enough to crack my skull, almost had my arm severed, twice, and been used and left hanging. Dissappearing into the darkness, he spoke softly to himself. "I need a vacation. Good thing it's almost over."  
  
Well what do you think? sorry it took so long.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
Latta 


	9. Ememies, allies

I realize it is kind of wierd to have flash backs within a flash back, but it just adds a little something to the story.  
  
Don't own Teen Titans  
  
The room was sterile and cold, just like the chains holding him to the wall. Looking at his left hand he grimaced in pain, paying attention to the ripped finger nails only made them hurt worse. He was on the mother ship of the invading aliens, and they were having a blast experimenting with such a unique subject's pain threash hold. At one point they had tried sewing his mouth shut to stop his screams, but it had only ripped his lips open when he screamed anyway. At one point they had pulled several teeth out forcibly, and replaced them with metal spikes which sent electric shocks through the nerves in his gums every time he raised his voice. A specially designed collar lay around his neck, cutting off all his powers. His robotic eye looked up as the portal opened, and one of his alien captures entered with a tray that was definately nothing good.  
  
Four eyes glared at him, two glowing red in the dark, and the others a soft blue. The red were heat sensitive, for the dark, the other set were for normal vision. The rest of his face looked like a pitbull with no lips, teeth nashing in the air at nothing at all. Daggon'dora tried to struggle as his injured hand was taken and held with a burly hairless hand, then a hard metalic plate was pressed down on the tender skin and pushed back under the flesh. Screams of pain brought forth a shock in hs mouth, as another plate was placed on his middle finger. Blood poured down his arm as his nails were replaced with iron versions. A savage punch should have sent him into unconscienceness, but the pain kept him barely awake. When the beast left him, he stared for a few minutes at the new additions to his body. These creatures seemed to have a lot of fun messing him up, he doubted that his beloved Raven would ever look at him the same. After another look, he began grinding the edge of his pinky against the solid wall. Watching the sparks he smiled, this could be his best idea ever.  
  
After several hours of work, the metal and his hand began to bend under the strain. Shortly afterward he had no choice but to quit. It had taken the entire time to form a small portion of the "nail" flat, finishing with half of one finger. Still so much to go, and he didn't know how long they planned keeping him alive here.  
  
The next days was much the same, he was tortured by screws being forcibly placed through his flesh and bone, then him working for hours on making his painfull insertions into weapons. Then after so much pain, so much work, he found himself stuck. In his excitement at such a promising idea he had forgotten that his new claws wouldn't help him out of the shackles. Then, just as his first idea had, it hit him out of nowhere. Staring at his hand, he leaned forward before he had a chance for second thoughts. Taking his left thumb in his mouth, he bit sharply into the skin while supressing his own screams. No reason to bring those morons in here to stop him, not when he wasn't sure he could start again. Blood flowed down his throat as his teeth tore through to the bone beneath. Still he forced his mouth closed tighter, the feeling finally making his hand numb, until he heard the crunching of the cartilidge connecting his bloody digit. Tears fell freely when the severed finger was ripped free of the rest of his hand. He spat it to the floor, watching it for a moment as if expecting it to get up and move, then dropped to the ground, out cold.  
  
(Flashback, seven years earlier.)  
  
Robin stood infront of A teen aged Daggon'dora, a frown on the older hero's face. "Well, I personally have had enough of your crap. You are as fast as me, big deal. So are all of the invaders. So what will you do when you're attacked by more then one at once?"  
  
The young boy didn't look worried, at that age he thought he had all the answers. "There is no point in asking that question, because there is no way we can practice that situation. No one is as fast as we are, and it is that simple." His matter-of-fact tone only angered the man before him more.  
  
"Not quit correct, I got ahold of an old ." He paused for a moment, thinking of the correct word for who he had brought to help with the boy's training. "Aquatince."  
  
The training room door opened, and in stepped a man that was probably in his late sixties, but none the less an extreme fighting machine. HIs eyes looked at the suprised young one through his mask, wondering exactly how far his sparing with Robin had gone. "You my boy, may call me Uncle ..."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Daggon'dora's sleep was broken by the sound of an opening door. Quickly he forced his mutilated hand from his shackle, and wrapping his arm around the other restraint and pulled with all his strength. It may have been strong enough to hold back one arm, but with all his battling with the other Titans, nothing could hold him for long. His arm pulled free with a sudden jerk, just as the usual beast entered for his daily torture. The poor thing never had a chance, Daggon'dora put his new weapons to good use on his face and throat.  
  
His flight took him down a seemingly endless maze of hallways. It never occured to him that anything was wrong, until he hit a dead end. Turning he saw something that almost took his hope away, a small army of aliens, all ready to go a hundred on one against him. Taking a fighting stance he smiled to himself. They may take him, but none of them were getting out of here alive. Flying through the air, he watched thier faces close in, very confusing concidering he hadn't made a move. Dropping just behind the first line, he started slashing and punching, tearing through the forces with incredible visciousness. Still no one man could stand against so great a horde for long. Two bodies sailing past him told that he was no longer standing alone. His heart had been pounding too loudly in his ears, keeping him from noticing the sound of the exploding wall which had sent him through the air. Jumping to stand side by side with the man he had come to rescue, the figure was indeed a sight to behold. Faster then most mortals, the two quickly cleared a large area. Standing back to back, they waited for thier opponents to close in. "So Uncle Slade, I take it you missed me?" Daggon'dora slammed his fist into anotehr alien skull.  
  
"Why is it when we meet I have to keep repeating myself." Tossing one of the creatures into the oncoming throng, "Shut up and fight."  
  
Several of the monsterous beasts ran around the corner of the hallway, carrying a large cannon like machine, it's green energy flaring wildly as it charged. Slade and Daggon'dora exchanged a glance and turned to the opening created only moments earlier. Turning sharply at the next corner, they barely missed being destroyed by the blast. "How are we supposed to get out of here old man?"  
  
"Down at the end of the next hall, the ship that got me here. The Titans are waiting for your return." Turning another corner, Slade skidded to a stop.  
  
It took the younger warrior took a moment to register what he had said. "You mean our return." He couldn't help himself, he knew what the man had meant, but couldn't except it. The old man shook his head, pulling out a large disk with a T in the center.  
  
"It's either this, or die cursing at you for leaving me out of the fight. Not much of a choice. We both know which I would prefer." Slade whirled around and ran straight for the oncoming army, laughing all the while.  
  
Daggon'dora had no choice, some things still had to be set right, and there was no point in arguing, he could never win. He ran for the ship ahead, diving for the launch button. He only had a few moment, Slade was never a patient one when it came to selfishness and this was his final act. Making sure he died the hero, forcing those who had once been his enemies to remember him no matter what.  
  
He watched out the window from a safe distance, witnessing the explosion that took out a third of the mother ship and brought it crashing into the earth's atmosphere. The burning rubble landing in the ocean below. Daggon'dora watched, and shed a few tears for a fallen mentor and friend.  
  
Shit, that was a little wierd even from my point of view.  
  
Latta 


	10. Final battle

Ok, long time since I updated, but a long time since inspiration hit too. Hope you enjoy it, and that those who have read the other chapters came back.  
  
Daggon'dora waited patiently in the middle of the street for the Teen Titans, boredom quickly eating away at him. Rolling his good eye, he debated using his powers to destroy a few inadimate objects, but decided it pointless. They were still angery about the confrontation he had had with each individual only last week. Finally he would be able to do something real, something substantial. He wished he could have had one more romp with his songbird, but with the beefed up security at the tower there was no chance of that. Growling he thought silently to himself that if he didn't fight or fuck someone soon he would explode. He didn't wait much longer.  
  
A neon green blast flew directly at his face, leaving a burning sensation and sending him flying backward. Well, her powers had definately grown signifigantly. Rising he barely caught a glimpse of red hair before a solid kick to the back of the head sent him sailing forward, only to recieve a shadow enveloped mailbow to the gut, stopping his inflight progress. Shaking his head sharply, he looked around to find no one looking back at him. They had all gotten much better at fighting against him. He hadn't even sensed his beloved coming, the woman who he kept a part of with in his own body. A blue blast from the shadows shot him in the face, almost in the exact same spot as the starbolt had hit him earlier. Grabbing his eye, Daggon'dora gasped as the sight left him completely from his robotic replacement.  
  
Flipping around as quickly as he could, he searched with the only eye he could see from, still finding no one around him. This was going to be a problem. That was the only thought that he had before being charged by a fifteen foot green creature with the body of a gorilla and the head of a T-rex, roaring loudly as it grasped for his torso. Doing a back flip, he barely dodged getting caught by the beast as it's teeth clacked loudly in the air where his head had been a moment before. Five suped up Titans that had apparently come up with the perfect tactic to fight someone like him, his wounds reopening from the single encounters he'd had with each and one eye completely destroyed. Daggon'dora was starting to believe that he had a slight disadvantage. For the moment.  
  
Beastboy morphed into an enourmous wolf with long Crab like claws jutting out from either side of his neck. Snapping his new appendages at his opponent, he growled loadly, charging faster and harder with each dodged blow. Leaping forward, he changed again, into a small ape. catching Daggon'dora by the hair, he forced him backward into a roll. When the dark haired man stood, he whipped around to see BB smiling and pointing to the opposite side fo the street.  
  
Taking a chance, he looked just in time to witness Robin throw one of his exploding disks. Crossing his arms in front of his face, he was suprised when the blast came several feet infront of him. This destracted him just long enough for a laser from Cyborg to hit the center of his back and send him flying. He slammed straight through the opened door of a large safe covered with Raven's magic, the door shutting tightly behind him. He turned to witness the seems being melted shut by glowing green energy.  
  
Blasting the door away, Daggon'dora shot out of the prison, fuming. This was seriously starting to get on his nerves. He was expecting a real fight this time, but not to get his ass kicked without even seeing this enemies. This time when he turned, he was completely surrouded by teen warriors. A growl escaped scarred lips as the five simultaniously attacked him from every angle. Dodging fists and feet would have been dificult enough against these hero's, but with blasts and objects flying as well, it was impossible. They each alternated getting blows in. Blocking Robin left a wide opening for Star, watching Star got him a fist on either side of his head from Raven and Beast Boy. Dropping down and leaping up as fast as he could, he still got hit several times as he flew from between them. This brought a temporary lull to the fighting.  
  
Seething from frustration, Daggon'dora silently wondered where he had gotten this bad temper. His thoughts didn't stay there for long. Reaching up to his neck, he smiled wickedly. Grasping the metal ring that wrapped around his throat, he glared at each in turn, landing on Beast Boy. He recognized the device from the illusion about Terra the week before. He mouthed the words as the one eyed fighter said them. ''This is a power supresser, I have been battling you all at half power. Now, I believe that is no longer necissary.'' Gripping the ring tighter, it snapped like a brittle piece of bread.  
  
Jumping on Cyborg, he forced him to the ground on his back and smashed his fist into his face twice before twirling forward, placing his feet on the wall of a building and flying back into Beast Boy. Grasping his father in a choke hold with one arm, he blasted one of his black and green swirling balls at Robin to keep him at bay. The shot sent the boy wonder spine first into a light pole, leaving three titans temporarily downed. BB gasped for air when released, his capture ran straight for the red haired alien. A flying kick was barely dodged, still sending a distracted Starfire sailing away from her attacker. Almost too fast to see, Daggon'dora stood infront of the woman he had deflowered such a short time ago.  
  
A frown formed on his face as he stared into her eyes for a second, then he leaned forward, kissing a shocked Raven. Before he released her lips, a projectile fired from his hand and went completely through the goth's chest. The large wound smoked as the lifeless body fell to the ground. All the Titans stared in utter horror as Raven fell, and her murderer turned to the boy wonder. Everyone was too absorbed in his features to notice the dark blue light flow from the limp body into a jewel hidden in his palm.  
  
Jumping toward the smaller man, he was caught in mid air by a green flying octopus. A head butt sent them both falling back to the ground, his claws sinking into the throat of the rehumanized Beast Boy. Blood flowed freely from the wound, soaking the magically enhanced arm. At this point, Daggon'dora realized the marking over his arm were fading, along with the life of the man who had been his father for all of his existance.  
  
A second warrior fell dead to the cement as all three of the remaining Titans ran full speed toward him. Once again no one noticed the spirit leave the body, and enter the same jewel.  
  
It was difficult to ignore the robitic fist and purple clad boot the hit him at the exact same moment, and the clawed hand that now covered the face of thier leader only enhanced teh speed and strength put into the blows. Still, he didn't seem to flinch, his face and arms becoming black and purple from bruising. Blood started pouring from Robin's face and head, combining with Beastboy's already covering Daggon'dora's arm. A faint scream was heard as the masked man's head was crushed into a steel wall, over and over again. This time the spirit was actually witnessed leaving the new victim's body.  
  
Whipping around to the mechanical man, Daggon'dora slammed a fist into the matalic chest. Cyborg grunted, but came back strong with a mighty blow of his own. Star grabbed thier opponent around one arm and the neck, leaving only his clawed hand to defend against the larger man. ''This is for my friends, and it's gonna hurt a whole lot punk.'' His arm opened and formed into a plasma cannon, which he aimed at the villian's face. His arm began to glow brightly as it powered up to the maximum. A smiled crossed his face as he prepared to finish the guy off once and for all. It was quickly shed when a large green star bolt flew from the clawed hand, flying up the barrel and exploded in his bicept.  
  
This allowed enough destraction to send Starfire flying without her realizing until it was too late. Cyborg screamed in pain and it was the last thing he uttered. Starfire turned just in time to witness the fourth Titan's soul sucked from thier body. ''Why? Why are you doing this?''  
  
Daggon'dora strode forward, his electronic eye still sparking, blood and bruises all over his body, and his face set in a cold scowl. ''What is it mother, what do you want to know?''  
  
''IF you really are my son, how can you do this to us? How can you do this to anyone. I just don't understand.''  
  
His face softened visibly, though the expression remained the same, he seemed made of flesh once more. ''In two days a virus will be sent to earth by an invading alien race. It will kill every man woman and child under the age of thirty on this planet. Three times someone came back and tried to stop it from happening, three times they failed. So instead you and the rest of the titans sent me back to kill you all before it happened. That way you could be resurected after the virus passes in eight months. During the resurection, your powers and abilites will all be increased, making you more adapt at fighting the alien menace when it arrives. I didn't want to come at first, but they would have had to come, and that could have sent the entire timeline into a spiral. Big mess, most definately. But that doesn't matter now mother. This does however, when you are revived, I want you, father and Raven to know, I love you all.''  
  
Without another word he swung his arm around and with all his might sqeezed the tamerainian into a death lock, a moment later her neck snapped. A tear fell on her face as he let her go, absorbing her spriit like he had the others, and simply walking away.  
  
(Ten days later)  
  
The two one eyed warriors stared into each other intently, Daggon'dora holding a small, multicolored jewel out in a clawed hand. ''That is the deal Slade, I give you the jewel and you set them free.''  
  
''What makes you think I want the Teen Titans once more in my way? A pain in my ass has finally been relieved, and I don't intend to release them now or ever.'' Several robotic gaurds surrounded the two as thier master's voice took on a growl.  
  
''I am not particularly worried about that, I had a long talk with you several years from now. By the time it's time for you to revive them, the aliens will be taking over the world right before your eyes. They will over run even your advanced techknowledgy, then you will have no choice but to bring them back or watch the world be destroyed. And as much as you want to control the world and it's inhabitance, not even you want to see it decimated by someone else. Your ego is to enlarged.''  
  
He flung the jewel at the masked man, who caught it quickly. ''Besides, if you aren't the one to resurect them, they will never trust you, and you will never get close enough to examine thier secrets like no one you could ever send could.'' Smiling he turned to leave, waving his hand in good bye. He hadn't been sure what to say to the man, so he just wung it. If he had started going down a dangerous road his own body would have shifter, signifying the change in history. That didn't happen, so all he could do is hope that it would begin with a reconsideration.  
  
Little did he know that Slade had watched and listened on the interation between the dark figure and the titans in the last few weeks. He knew everything, since Robin had contacted him in the first place. Originally it was an attempt to discover if he had been a clone of some kind, but Slade had honestly known nothing about it. This lead to minor cooperation between the two factions, not enough for him to get involved with thier fight, but enough for him to take a serious interest in how the drama unfolded. Sure he had said he wasn't going to bring them back, but if an invasion did come, they were the only ones that he could trust not to take the chance to destroy him, the only ones that might even semi trust him not to take them out in the same manner. Oh he was going to bring them back, but not until he was sure there would be an invasion.  
  
Slade held the crystal in palm, staring out over the sky. Thousands of shooting stars making thier way to earth simultaniously. He knew what this meant, and knew that there was only one way to go about this situation. Dropping the jewel to the ground, he stamped a metal boot down, shattering it completely. He didn't bother to turn as the swirling energies reformed thier bodies out of the very air. After giving them a moment to solidify, he spoke softly. ''Welcome back Titans, I hope you had a nice rest.'' Turning he looked at each of them, letting them witness his bare face for a moment, then placing his mask over it once more. ''Because if what that arogant bastard said is true, there won't be any real rest for a long time.'' He saw that Starfire now had a small pouch of flesh forming in her abdomen. ''I won't even ask how that was possible. I will hoever ask that you fill them all in, I do so hate explaining other people's plans.''  
  
Star began relating the last minutes of her life to the others, as she watched out the windo with Slade. The never ending ships looked more like raining stars than anything. It was going to be a long battle.  
  
Daggon'dora fell out of the time portal for the second time in his life, smiling as he caught sight of his beloved standing over him. Getting to his feet, he was brought right into a deep, passionate kiss. The partially faded markings over his arm suddenly shot to life, becoming darker and thicker. Once again he felt himself take on her anger and hate, and once again he wouldn't have it any other way. For some reason he felt younger as they pulled away, though still strong and scarred. None of the other's had come out to see him, leaving them alone.  
  
Before he could beging touching her, she raised a hand to stop him. ''You did your job well, too well in fact. The war ended a year earlier then it originally did. This means I have two suprises for you before you start reexploring old territory. First Slade didn't die when you two escaped from your captures.'' Daggon'dora was overjoyed by the news, but paused, what else could have changed by just a single year.  
  
''Secondly, I think if you hurry, you can see your half sister before she falls asleep.'' The two smiled at each other, unable to come up with words. Flying back toward the tower, they came busting in at full speed. Daggon'dora quickly found a bassanet laying in the center of the tv room, all the other titans surrounding it. Pushing them to the sides, he looked down at his one and only sister. Daughter of Starfire and Robin, it showed. Black hair with red streaks and bangs, her eyes shimmered a sea green color that the longer you looked at it, the more you were enveloped by a peacefull illusion of a beach and a calm sea. Tiny fists already mocking the fighting of her parents, a giant smile seemingly permanately plastered over her face. Her skin, while lighter then Starfire's was dark enough to look like a deep tan. When her eyes met those of her brother, she didn't hesitate to reach out to him, nor him her. Lifting the almost year old child up, he gasped in shock as they both rose from the ground. He himself had never learned the way his mother's people flied, but apparently his sister had.  
  
''What did you name her?'' The question silenced the laughs and talking that had begun.  
  
''Well Daggie, they were hoping you would do the honors.'' Raven wrapped her arms around him to tickle the child. ''But don't give away your favorite name, I am saving that for our's.''  
  
Either he missed the last part or chose to ignore it for now. It didn't matter right now though, he had the perfect name in mind. ''Tellara.''  
  
Starfire's scream of joy got every one's attention. ''That is magnificent. I couldn't have picked a better one myself. Oh thank you son.''  
  
Handing his sister over, the tired warrior made his way to his bed for a week long sleep. Before he fell onto the mattress, Raven had already snaked her way under him. ''I will let you sleep on one condition, tell me what her name means.''  
  
''You don't have to let me sleep, if you are feeling frisky. As for Tellara's name, it means great Warrior, or bringer of piece depending on the person. I don't know for a fact, but according to her eyes, my guess is the second.''  
  
He fell asleep quickly, breathing through his nose. Raven fell asleep with him, thier lips interlocked during slumber for several hours. No need to hurry, they had eternity together now.  
  
Complete, done. All I want are some oppinions on how I did. thank every one for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions, email me.  
  
This was the first I started so I thought it would be the first I finished.  
  
Goodbye 


End file.
